warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:StormWarriors2/Sandbox/Design of a Chaos Space Marine Cult
The Undying Court Of all the cults that plague our Imperium none are more hated than the Cult of the Undying. Such a travesty they have caused many chapters. Though we some how remain immune to their effects. But what my brother Tyrael discovered was that the original worshippers of this god were the *DELETED FROM REPORT*. These scaled creatures raised their dead into monstrous creatures, apparently the cults beginnings were rooted from the guard regiment that had joined the Grand Company in the extermination of the *DELETED FROM REPORT*. Soon after the Cult of the Undying made their public appearance known in the System of Navian, they declared that we the Adeptus Astrates were nothing but being used by the Imperium and it was corrupted and would be the death of us all! Such Heresy I would do dare say is enough for me to choke the life out of a cultist. They rooted themselves deep within the cities where Imperial Authorties had even more trouble uprooting the cult. Though from this we also gathered that the cult was Separated logically into three parts. The Cult is devolved into three parts, Infiltration, Uprising, and Researching. As the Wanderer Deathwatch team seems to have discovered they worship a God called Malice. Some lower chaos Deity. The God of Anarchy. Such is a potent name for the cult, as they raise the dead of fallen warriors, soldiers, civilians, and into creatures that even an Astartes is easily slain by. The origins of the cult is unknown though what it is known is it is something that would seem insane to others. From what is gathered from their slain warriors they are equiped much like the Wild Cats Chapter Planteray Defense forces were, full body armor, with symbols of Delta and U combined. Also they carry trophies of their victims along their belt and armor, their helmets display skulls and are resilient to lasfire. Though the biology of the warriors and the cultists remains the same, their bodies are tinted with black lines upon their body as if they torture themselves with fire. Their eyes are also interesting upon observation, their eyes are eerily black. And strangely enough even after being shot through the heart multiple times, they still refuse to die until their heads are removed or a hole is 'placed' between their eyes. The Cult of the Undying, must be extinguished least this Sector become Victim to the Inquisition something we will not allow. (This is the older lore) The newer lore is basically. The Undying Court has ravaged the Ghoul Stars and the Maelstorm for millenial. Created by the Infamous Emperor's Children Captain Vel'kor the Dragon. His Court was created after he heard whispers of a great power on a Crone World. Where a great demon laid. This great demon, let Vel'kor on a secret to immortality, ever since the Court has been trying to find a way to achieve immortality. The court is made up of renegades from all over the galaxy, from different chaos legions to different chapters. Though each member are talented fighters, they are known for their insanity and their lust to achieve immortality. They are known to worship slaanesh to such a degreee that any who do not worship their god within their ranks are hanged for their own pleasure. They are known widely for attacking imperial ships while in transit and stealing everything of value onboard, imperial shrine worlds have been attacked and their relics stolen. They are known widely for their lust to achieve immortality and the chapters in the Ghoul Stars are often the first to respond to any report of the Undying Court. So much so is the hatred for this band of ravagers, that Four Chapters have complied a task force that guards against the Undying court. Known as the Court of the Ghoul Stars, made up of astartes from the Wanderers, Storm Crusaders and Sword Templars. The chapter that used to contribute to this is the Ultramarine Successor Chapter, the Black Fists. The Black Fists are currently deployed against a Tyranid Hive Fleet on the opposite side of the galaxy. The Undying Court ever since it has gained the infamous Nesroc, the court has become bolder and has started to create cults across the Ghoul Stars. ----- Okay heres some notes: This is my first chaos space marine group/cult. I am planning on making it not just chaos space marines but cultists. Does anyone like this idea, or should I mash the two ideas together? Category:Blog posts